Oh Rufus Where Art Thou?
by Rontheman
Summary: Rufus gets lost and has to find his way back to Middleton. My first FanFic. Please RR!


Hey y'all! My first Fanfic, hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters! Note: This takes place after the Kim Possible movie.  
  
Another sunny day in Middleton where the young teen hero Kim Possible and her best friend Ron Stoppable anxiously wait for the seventh period bell to ring.  
  
RINGGGGG  
  
Ron: Yeah! School's out and I'm feelin' good!  
  
Kim: Ron, It's only Tuesday.  
  
Ron: Well, um, yeah. But school's still out! Booya!  
  
Kim: I suppose it is exciting, even though the same thing has happened the previous thirty-seven school days.  
  
Ron: Oh yeah, when you say it that way.  
  
The familiar four-note ring beeps from inside Kim's pocket.  
  
Kim, pulling the Kimunicator out of her pocket: What up Wade?  
  
Wade: Your two favorite super villains are trying to take over the world again.  
  
Ron, turning on his Ronmuncator: And you didn't mind beeping me!  
  
Rufus, popping out of Ron's pocket: Yeah!  
  
Kim: Your standing right next to me, Ron.  
  
Ron, turning the PDA off: Oh, right. Hehe.  
  
Wade: I've pinpointed Drakken's lair to be just outside Richmond, Virginia. You've got a ride waiting for you at the airport.  
  
Kim: Thanks Wade. Come on Ron, let's jet.  
  
An hour later, at a landing strip a couple miles south of Richmond.  
  
Kim, yelling over a plane engine: Thanks for the lift Charlie!  
  
Pilot: It's the least I could do after you fixed that landing gear in mid air!  
  
Kim: No big! I'm just glad I wasn't looking down most of the time! (To Ron) Come on!  
  
The two walk toward where Wade reported the lair to be when they saw a small fuse box on a pole sticking out of the ground.  
  
Kim: You would think they would try to conceal their lair better.  
  
Ron: Yeah, same with that.  
  
He points to a large, perfectly shined metal door on the ground.  
  
Kim: Is it just me or this getting easier?  
  
Meanwhile inside Drakken's lair.  
  
Darkken: This plan is a sure fire win Shego! When the time is right I shall drive my Sub-terrainial Henchmen Delivering Unit underneath the White House. Then I will drive up through the floor and force the President to give up the United States to me, which I shall rename the United States of Drakkan!  
  
Shego: Always one for the creative names.  
  
Drakken: What? Don't you like the name? The good ol' USD? I think it's a great name.  
  
Shego: Yeah, because you thought of it. And to tell you the truth Doctor D, this plan might actually just have about a fifty percent chance of working.  
  
Drakken: Of coarse Shego, all the factors have been accounted for and there is nothing that can stop me!  
  
Then, from in the shadows.  
  
Ron: I believe you have let out a little thing called the Kim factor.  
  
Kim:(to Ron) Nice opening line Ron. (to Drakken) That's right!  
  
Drakken: Oh, Kim Possible, it's about time you showed up.  
  
Ron: Hold up. You're not going to say "Kim Possible?" in a really loud, questionable voice?  
  
Drakken: Oh no, I'm far over that.  
  
Shego: Uh huh, yeah. That's great and all, but don't you think It's time for me and Kimmie to start fighting?  
  
Ron: Ahhh right. Shego, attack! Shego: Don't mind if I do!  
  
Shego and Kim jumped toward each other and landed in the center of the room. Kim started by throwing a punch that Shego dodged and returned with a high kick. Kim slid low to the ground and avoided the kick and spun her leg around tripping Shego, giving her more time to spring back up. She jumped and kicked Shego in the chest while she was starting to stand. Shego lit her gloves and punched Kim in the stomach sending her back about ten feat and scratching her slightly. As the two continued to fight Ron lurked into the shadows.  
  
Ron:(to Rufus) Hey Rufus, go over to that bunch of cables over there and see what kind of troubles you can cause.  
  
Rufus:(smiling) Okay!  
  
Ron: I'll go find a self-destruct button on that big drill thing.  
  
Ron sneaked over to the drill-mounted vehicle and climbed inside while Rufus scurried towards a length if wires and started to nibble through one.  
  
Ron: Come on come on, there has to be a self-destruct button on here somewhere! I'll settle for a spontaneous combustion, El Boomo something!  
  
Drakken:(looking through draws) Now where did I put that Drill-o-matic 9000 manual!  
  
Kim hits Shego with a hard punch throwing her into a panel.  
  
-Self-destruct in thirty seconds-  
  
Kim: Well that turned out better than expected. Ron, let's go!  
  
Ron: Be right there KP! Hey Rufus!  
  
Just at that time Rufus bit into a wire turning off all the lights.  
  
Self-destruct power overridden  
  
Ron: Help! I'm blind!  
  
Kim:(using her Night Vision Goggles) Ron over here!  
  
Ron: I gotta get Rufus! Buddy, where are you?  
  
Rufus:(who was now in a pile of wire): Huh?  
  
Self-destruct in ten seconds  
  
Kim: Come on! We don't have time!  
  
Ron:(running in the direction she was calling him from) But I can't find Rufus!  
  
Kim: His eyes are made for seeing in the dark; maybe he'll find us!  
  
They ran out just as Drakken and Shego got into the drill-o-matic and ripped through the wall. Rufus saw the stairs and ran up the lair exploded just as he got to the top, hurling him into a tree.  
  
Ron: Did you see him?  
  
Kim: No.  
  
Ron: Are you sure?  
  
Kim:(looking in the direction of the destroyed entrance) I'm sorry Ron.  
  
Ron: So you're just giving up?  
  
Kim: Well, yeah.  
  
Ron: Can we at least stay and look a bit?  
  
Two hours and twenty-three minutes later.  
  
Ron: RUFUS?!?  
  
Kim: Ron, I think we ought to head home now.  
  
Ron: I guess so.  
  
The unconscious mole rat opened his eyes to see Kim and Ron getting into a helicopter that Wade had sent for them.  
  
Rufus: Uh oh.  
  
The helicopter took off leaving Rufus sitting in a tree trying to find a way back to Middleton.  
  
I hope you liked the first chapter! Like I said, my first FF so please R&R! 


End file.
